


Of What Was

by Nibenhu



Category: Thunderbirds, thunderbirds are go
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 14:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11922831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nibenhu/pseuds/Nibenhu
Summary: Something that was suppose to go one way, but ended up going in a completely different direction.





	Of What Was

She got the same strange feeling in the attic as she did in the barn, an echo of things that happened there a long time ago. In the barn, she could almost see the shadows of the Tracys playing in the barn, a small John sitting in the corner, quietly reading as his two younger brothers played. In the attic it was a little different.

Of course the attic had been turned into a bedroom. It was John’s bedroom, or used to be. There were still star charts on the wall. Books on the shelves. It was like the farmhouse had been left as a contingency plan. 

Nibs sat on the edge of the bed. It didn’t sag under her weight very much, and she jumped up and down on it a couple of times, wondering whether John ever jumped on his bed, pretending to be flying through space, a small smile forming as she thought of it.

There was a small cough from the doorway, making Nibs jump out of her skin. John was leaning against the door jab, a slight smile on his face. “Enjoying yourself?”

Nibs stood up, a small blush on her cheeks. “Yes...I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have…”

“It’s ok,” John walked into the room, wandering over to the bookshelf and picking up a random book. “Just try not to break the bed,”

Nibs chuckled, “I’ll think it’ll take more then me to break this bed.” She turned to look at John, patting the bed next to her. “Anyway, how are you doing? Found anything?”

John put the book back and sat next to Nibs on the bed, laying back and sighing. “Not a thing, but that’s to be expected. Would have been too easy…”

Nibs nodded and lay back too, smiling when she saw the Universe painted on John’s ceiling. “It was worth a shot.” John nodded and turned to look at Nibs, smiling fondly as he noticed she was squinting at his ceiling, no doubt trying to figure out how close to the original it was. 

“Thanks for coming.” 

Nibs turned to him, her expression turning back to a grin. “Of course! What else are friends for?” 

John turned back to studying his ceiling, it was rather good if he said so himself, both he and Virgil had painted it. “Yeah…”

Nibs frowned a little and turned on her side to face John better. “You ok?”

John smiled slightly and nodded, before turning to look at Nibs again. “Yeah...sorry.” He turned onto his side so he and Nibs were facing each other. He didn’t realise just how close they were though and had to turn away slightly, a small blush appearing on his cheeks. “Guess...I was more hopeful then I thought.”

Nibs nodded a little, and hesitantly touched John’s hand, holding it and stroking the back with her thumb. John gave it a squeeze. “And being here..brings up a lot of memories…” 

Nibs nodded. John looked at her again, they really were close...on his bed. Crap. Why now? Why did it seem like everyone had left? “M..maybe we ought to go and find the others now…” John said, sitting up, and looking back at Nibs. Did she look disappointed? Maybe not.

Nibs tilted her head a little, puzzled at John’s behavior. “Ok, though I think they are only outside…” She got up and walked to the door, looking back at John who hadn’t moved from the bed. She thought he looked a little disappointed, but put it down to the lousy day they had had. She walked back to him. “Maybe we’ll have better luck next time..”

She gave a sudden little squeak has John suddenly hugged her round her middle, pulling her closer to him.


End file.
